Weanlings or Spread Your Wings
by Yuri Loves Yaoi
Summary: Gay boys at school. Yes, this is another gay story that I have created. Meaning this is focused on Male x Male relationships. And sickly enough, this stories inspiration is a little incident that happened on July 4, 2002. It will seem watered down, becaus
1. Warning

I changed my name from 'Bara-Chan' to 'Yuri Loves Yaoi' due to an upgrade of mentality. For those who have read my stories before, Gomen Ne. FF.net is a bitch whore, because little children tend to believe that the artistic writers should perform to their standards of fluff and kawaiiness.  
  
So please be forewarned. I'm gay and I'm proud, and that is about all I write. If you haven't noticed the name "Yuri Love's Yaoi" then let me break it down for you.  
  
Yuri: Female x Female (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Yaoi: Male x Male (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Gomen again for those of you who have to read this. But to prove a point, I guarantee that even though I have this warning up, stating that there will be GAY SEX + ANGST, I will have at least one person or more that is Anti Gay or what not-make an appearance and bash it. -^_^- Feel free to do so- I'll place you on the wall with the others on my site.  
  
BURAKKU BARA: www.burakkubara.cjb.net/  
  
For further reference. I do not own any Fan characters they are © their creators. All stories are © 2K-2K3 Burakku Bara and are part of the "Yuri Love's Yaoi" Production line-hosted by BaraBara INC. Yuri Love's Yaoi has combined with Akahane-© Miranda Pearson-on some future projects.  
  
AKAHANE: www.akahane.net/  
  
All related artwork is © J.N.Ferrigno & Burakku Bara-hosted by BaraBara INC. Permission to be hosted & to host a Yuri Love's Yaoi creation must be obtained through Baradbz613@aol.com.  
  
Akahane and Yuri Love's Yaoi have become a joint project.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/group/AKAHANE-YLY 


	2. Weanlings

Title: Weanlings [or] Spread Your Wings Author: Burakku Bara (J.N.Ferrigno) Date: July 5, 2002 Warnings: Yes, this is another gay story that I have created. Meaning this is focused on Male x Male relationships. And sickly enough, this stories inspiration is a little incident that happened on July 4, 2002. It will seem watered down, because I added a lot of other things for filler. Writing Style: Be forewarned, I have a strange way of writing any ways even with out adding this new little adjustment. As each new character is introduced, the narrator will stop at the end of the paragraph or along there and give you he characters statistics.  
  
//.// means character introduction  
  
"Yes mum, I'm ok.yes I found all my classes.yeah grandpa has given me a job in his store.no he isn't selling me beer.or condoms." The boy on the phone turned an interesting shade of red as his roommate raised his eye brow in his direction, the boy just waved his hand and mouthed the words don't ask. ".no mum I haven't smoked.yes I have a roommate.why do you..sorry mum, I don't think now is a good time.only if he says it's ok.hold on."  
"No." The roommate answered bluntly.  
"You didn't even give me a chance to ask you." He said while keeping the phone covered.  
"Because I know what you are going to ask me, and that isn't happening. I make it my business not to get involved in other peoples family life." His roommate had a grin plastered on his face. "Besides, after your answers on the phone, I'd be worried what she would ask me for crying out loud."  
The young boy threw him the phone, "To bad."  
The older roommate sighed in defeat and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Mrs. Maximillion, this it Thomas Reynolds speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
//.Name: Thomas Reynolds (Once Myers, and is known as Myers to his old boot camp buddies) Age: 20 Sex: Male Relation: He goes to the University of Montana, and is Ashton Maximillion's roommate. All though they knew each other through the state track championship of Florida, they both were representing their high schools. At the time Thomas was in 12th grade (age 18), and Ashton was in 11th (age 15). They kept in touch through email, and saw each other over the summers. Appearance: He is blond with a crew cut, he has light almost cold blue eyes, which look deadly when he is angry, he is tall, reaching 6' 2" and built. He normally wears baggy pants, like the cameo pants, or parachute pants and a wife beater, either black or white. Around his neck he wears the tags of his father and mother, who both served in the army. Parents: His mother ran off with his drill sergeant from middle school, and his father went to talking up the bottle, only to get a dishonorable discharge. One night he got into a fight in a bar, and some punks wanted to get even, so they jumped him out side in an ally. When the police came, he had died do to suffocating from his own bile. Hobbies: He loves all sports, and was originally on the schools football team, but he had to drop out so he could focus more on schoolwork, since he was also on the track team. Track was what gave him his scholar ship to collage..\\  
  
There was a short pause and then he jerked the phone away form his ear as the women on the other line began to talk loud, not yelling really, but more like a strong warning tone.  
"Yes Mrs. Maximillion.Yes I understand.ok, no girls over after hours, no sex, porno is permitted, respect curfews, no parties with out supervision from a staff member, and absolutely no drugs and alcohol.I am 20 years old.yes I own a car."  
The young roommate, who was already thoroughly embarrassed, let out a groan and threw himself on the couch.  
".Oh.Ok, well I'm sorry you have to go so soon, yes, I'll tell him good bye for you.Ok, you two Mrs. Maximillion."  
He hung up the phone, and looked down at his roommate who had his face stuffed in the cushions. There was a moment of long silence, and then Thomas burst out laughing.  
His roommate just groaned and mumbled into the sofa.  
"Oh come on Ashy boy, it isn't that." another snicker escapes, "it isn't that bad." He leaned over the back of the sofa, "I think the worst part of it was when she said that we, not just you, couldn't bring girls over and have sex, but again we, were permitted to watch porno."  
Another groan could be heard coming form Ashton.  
  
//.Name: Ashton Maximillion Age: 17 Sex: Male Relation: he knows Thomas through track, and was just lucky enough to get him as his roommate. Appearance: he has hazel eyes, with black shoulder blade length hair; he is 5' 9" and is very slender, but toned enough. His parents say as long as he gets good grades he can have his freedom. He has one ear pierced in two places, he has put dirty blond streaks in his hair, and when he puts it up, he leaves two tendrils hanging down from his ears, also he has bangs that cover his eyes most of the time. He always wears slacks and a tight turtle neck unless when he is exercising. Parents: His parents are positive influences in his life, along with his baby sister (age 12; she has also skipped grades and is now in 8th grade). His mother how ever is very protective, to the point of way over protective, but it isn't harmful, she doesn't keep him locked up, and gives him a lot of freedom, even though she says so differently. His father on the other hand, wants him to relax and not to worry about what his mother says, he want him to enjoy his childhood as much as possible, as long has he maintains an 4.0 GPA. Hobbies: he is taking genetics classes in collage, and also other science classes. His parents think he is studying to be a botanist, but secretly he wants to breed and train horses. That is why he went to Montana; they have a great horse program after school hours. He is on the track team, but unlike Thomas, his scholar ship was for animal science.\\  
  
"Hey, come on, how about you and me head down to the track while it is still light, do a brisk warm up, shower and go grab some chow at a local Chinese place?"  
Ashton just mumbled.  
"I'll even call the others to meet us on the track, 15 minutes good for you?"  
Ashton got up and glared at him. He then shrugged his shoulders, "Sure fine with me." 


End file.
